Moving on
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Rei's mother is keeping a secret that could kill them both. Contains mature scenes. Can she keep him safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Wake up**

A young boy that looked 5 watched curiously as his mother put a few photos in a cardboard box. He saw a pile of boxes. "What are you doing mommy?" he asked.

His mother smiled. "Were moving, honey" she replied distantly.

The boy thought about what his mother had said. What was this 'moving' she spoke of. Her mothers laugh broke his thoughts. "You can be silly sometimes Rei. It means were going far away from here to Japan. It's very far away. It's in another country." She explained.

He looked at her weirdly. "Why?"

"Your father is expanding his business to Japan. He wants us to stay with him there."

He nodded happy. She looked away sadly. She had lied to him. His father was never home. She kept telling her son that he was away running a business so could earn them money. This was just another lie. When he was older he would find out the truth but for now to young Rei's naïve mind it worked. Soon he would figure out that he was more than normal. And that this would bring unwanted attention.

IN JAPAN

Rei was playing when he heard a knock. Running to his mother he told her. She ruffled his long black hair and told him to stay in her room and not leave it. If anyone except her entered he was to hide and be very quiet. He didn't understand why. She told him it was a game. He liked games.

At the door she bit her lip and answered it. "Who is it?" she called.

"Open up or I'll break down the door!" he shouted angrily. She glared at the door. "No way!" she shouted defiantly. She ran to her room and breathlessly told Rei to hide. He happily agreed. She heard the door fall. "Where is he wretch? Hand over your son now!" one man shouted. "Yeah, where is the neko-jin?" his partner said.

"His not here! Why would I bring him here? He would be in danger!" she lied carefully.

"Search the place Matt. He could be anywhere." he instructed his partner now known as Matt.

He disappeared. "Now wretch! Where is he?!"

A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm not telling you." She spat.

"Afraid we might hurt your precious neko?" he taunted and laughed at her angry face.

"Sorry man. The kids nowhere." Matt said walking over.

He spat and shot the woman. "Aw man…the boss is gonna kill us"

After hearing the guys leave Rei emerged from the closet. He ran to see his mother dead. He sniffled. "Mommy?" he poked her "mommy?" he poked her forcefully "MOMMY" he screamed and pushed her. He fell to his knees tears falling from his golden eyes. "Mommy please wake up. You're just sleeping right? Mommy? Please be okay. What do I do? What can I do to help you? What will I do without you? Please wake up" his small timid voice pleaded with her corpse. He cried until he fell asleep.

DREAM

He was somewhere he had never been. Suddenly an angel floated next to him. "Dear Rei" she whispered tenderly. He looked up in surprise. "Are you asleep?" She shook her head "I'm not waking up. I'm dead."

Tears rolled down his face "But you have to be. What will I do without you?" he half screamed.

"Move on. Make a friend. Goodbye my littlest Rei. I'm going now and you're never seeing me again."

She faded. "STOP! DON'T GO!" but Rei found it useless "Goodbye mommy" he whispered.

"Wake up. The world needs you."

"But then I can't be here with you"

"You're not meant to be. Your place is not here. Go. Don't be afraid to wake up"

"Bye mommy" he whispered crying.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

END DREAM

The room was the same but someone else was there. He jumped afraid of this stranger. "Hey kid. What's your name?" The stranger asked.

Rei glared "Who are you?" he replied angrily.

The strangers piercing red eyes took in the scene in front of him. A frightened 5 year old kid and a dead body of a woman. "What happened?" He said more to himself.

"Oh so you couldn't have had anything to do with this." Rei looked up at the stranger. "I'm Rei" he said.

The stranger smiled reassuringly. "I'm Kai. I live up stairs. I got worried when I head a gunshot"

Rei looked down sad. "They killed her. Two men walked in and demanded something from her but when she refused to tell them where it was so they shot her. I was hiding in the closet in my room because mommy told me to. I came out and mommy wouldn't wake up. "

"Did you see or hear anything about the men?"

"Well one was called Matt. Matt was following the instructions of the other. The other was doing all the threatening. He was really angry at her. She didn't like them at all. She shouted back stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Moving on

**AN: **Hey sorry this update took so long. I've had so much going on. I'm in senior school and in-between tests, essays and such I've had no time to update. Anyways here is the update.

**Moving on **

**Chapter 2**

"Come to my place, we can cal1 the cops" said Kai gently.

Rei hesitated leaving the security of his flat and mother. Kai saw this and looked unsure. "Are you ready to tell the cops yet? Or do you want more time?"

"What will we do with her?" he asked in his innocent voice.

"Who? Oh, your mother. Erm…I suppose we call a morgue" he said uneasily. He had never dealt with this kind of thing before.

"Let's call the cops first. Do you have any family?"

"My father, he works in a big corporation thing. That's what mummy said" the child responded.

"Any uncles, aunts, grandparents?" Kai asked

"No".

"Any relatives living nearby?"

"You ask a lot of questions. No, my mother is the only one."

"Okay. Did your mother ever say where your dad worked?"

"No. Just that it was very important and he had to be away a lot." Rei said.

"I'll call the cops." Kai said.

Rei sat down besides his mother stroking her hair as he listened to Kai speaking to the police. "Mother, why did you go?" he asked in a childish voice.

He smiled. "You told me once that people sometimes have to go away for a long time. That they couldn't ever return. In the stories I read the angels always guide you there. Are you happy there?" Rei constantly spoke childish rambling. It seemed to calm Rei greatly.

Rei turned to face Kai just as he getting of the phone. "How long will you be?" Kai asked.

Kai thanked the policeman.

Rei was having a nap when the cops arrived. They looked at the scene and started straight away. One cop walked toward Kai. "Sir, were you the one to make the call?"

"Yes officer."

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

"No officer but I know someone who can. I'm just a neighbor. When I heard a gunshot I came to investigate. I found a kid about 5 near a woman's body. The child told me later that it was his mother. I calmed the child down and called you."

"Where is the child now?'

"In his room asleep"

"Where do you live?"

"Just next door at number 6"

'You claim to have heard a gunshot, correct?"

"Yes officer"

"Any suspicious sounds before that time?"

"There was shouting and someone bashing a door down. Who ever was behind the door wouldn't open it. They became angry."

"You claimed to hear shouting; can you remember what was being said?"

"I don't remember exactly but something like 'open the door or I'll break it down'".

"After the door was broken down, what did you hear? If anything?"

"Just talking, what sounded like 2 men talking. Then a gunshot."

"One gunshot?"

"Correct officer."

"That's all we need. If we need anything else we will call you."


	3. Chapter 3

Moving on

**Moving on**

**Chapter 3**

AN: This is the last mainly conversation chapter, I just need to get this part out of the way.

Rei woke up feeling much better. He was surprised to see cops everywhere. He watched them put his mother's body in a bag and take her away. He ran to Kai, he must know what was happening.

"Where's mummy going?" he asked. Kai smiled sadly. "Mummy's going with the police. They need her to find out how she died."

"But I know how she died!"

"Sometimes there's more to it than that."

"Oh"

"Is this the child who saw the death?" the cop asked Kai.

"Yeah, Can I have a moment with him?" Kai asked.

He led Rei away from the cope and looked at him sadly. "Do you think you're ready to tell him what happened to mummy?" he asked gently.

Rei bit his lip and nodded "Why do I have to tell him?"

"If you tell him then they will catch the bad men who killed her" Kai answered.

"Will you hold my hand?" asked Rei.

"Sure."

They went back to the cop. Rei sat on Kai's lap. "Officer I'm ready" he said.

"What's your full name?" the cop asked.

"Rei Kon"

"How old are you?"

"Five years old"

"Do you have any other family?"

"Just my father, he runs a large corporation far away."

"What's the name of this corporation?"

"Mummy didn't tell me."

"What did you see?"

"I heard a knock and told mummy. She told me to hide in the cupboard. I ran to the bedroom and hid. I –"

"Stop there. Why did she tell you to hide?"

"I don't know. She just said so."

"Continue"

"The knocking was louder and I heard yelling. I couldn't understand it but it sounded angry. There were 2 guys, the leader called the other Matt. Matt searched the place and left. Then I heard a gunshot and when it was safe to leave I checked on mummy. She was lying unmoving with lots of red. Then I found Kai."

"You found kai?"

"Yeah, at first I thought he killed her but then he was nice to me."

"Before we leave we need finger prints from each of you."

After that was done they left.


End file.
